My Time Spent With You
by Ryoko-hime
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle enjoy some special time together


**Disclaimer** - I do not own _My Little Pony: FIM_. They are owned by _Hasbro_. I'm just enjoying playing in this magical pony world~ =D

This is an AU/Alternate Universe story, and they are all **HUMAN** in this story.

Hope you all enjoy~ =3

* * *

Twilight stretched high above her head to place the book she held in her hand in its rightful place on the shelf. Once the book was in place she raised her arms in a light stretch, and then gently tugged the scarf covering her hair off of her head. Her dark purple and black hair came tumbling down around her shoulders, and she let out a small sigh of contentment at a job well done. She then took a quick look around her tree-home, and smiled in satisfaction even as a small twinge of loneliness tugged at her heart.

Her close friend and most loyal helper Spike, was away for the week visiting with a small group of young boys he'd made friends with. Unlike the other group of boys Spike had made friends with who'd ended up being a terrible influence on him, this group Twilight had checked out _personally_, and they had passed the test of being friendly, helpful, and kind. No bad boys there.

Twilight let a small smile tug up the corners of her lips, as she looked around her home for something else to do. The best cure for loneliness she knew was to engage yourself with a new activity. She had already cleaned her tree-home from top to bottom, sorted and rearranged her entire book collection, and now she just needed to find something..._anything_...to occupy her time.

A loud, firm knock sounded from the window by the front door, and by the time Twilight twirled around a rainbow-coloured head was poking its way through her now open window. A bright, mischievous grin and sparkling, light purple eyes greeted Twilight as Rainbow Dash climbed in through the window. Twilight just let an indulgent grin cover her face, as she turned and began making her way towards her kitchen.

"It's called a door you know, Dash. You could try using it sometime," Twilight called over her shoulder as she entered her kitchen, making sure she swung her hips _just so_ for Rainbow Dash's eyes to follow. And follow they did, as Rainbow Dash followed along behind Twilight like a happy puppy, straight into the purple-haired girl's kitchen. Once in the kitchen Rainbow Dash jumped up onto the counter, and gave Twilight a roguish grin.

"But what would be the fun in coming in through the door? You know it's _way_ more fun for me to just pop in through your window," Rainbow Dash responded with a grin, as she leaned forward and gently rubbed a smudge of dust from Twilight's cheek.

A light blush stained Twilight's cheeks and she looked shyly up into Rainbow Dash's twinkling eyes, before she cleared her throat quickly and turned towards her fridge.

"The usual cold glass of milk for you today, Dash?" Twilight asked teasingly as she opened her fridge, reached in, and pulled out the carton of milk she _always_ kept handy, just in case a certain someone decided to pop in for a drink.

Rainbow Dash dropped down from Twilight's counter, and sauntered her way over to the slightly-shorter girl. Rainbow moved in close behind Twilight, so that they were practically sharing body heat. A small shiver made its way through Twilight's body at Rainbow Dash's closeness.

Rainbow Dash let out a soft _hmm_ as she leaned her head forward, until her chin was resting on Twilight's shoulder and her lips were releasing soft, warm breaths against the side of Twilight's neck.

Another shiver made its way through Twilight's body, and her breathing began leaving her body in small, ragged puffs.

"You _know_ what I really want, Twilight," Rainbow Dash breathed out as she pressed her hips more firmly against Twilight's, and gently rested her hands on the purple-haired girl's waist.

Twilight let out a low, ragged puff of air as she hands shook slightly, and her grip on the carton of milk threatened to loosen.

Rainbow Dash let a soft chuckle drift into Twilight's ear, which did all kinds of crazy things to Twilight's insides. She _would_ have dropped the carton of milk..._clean up be dammed_...if Rainbow Dash hadn't wrapped her hand around Twilight's trembling one, and kept the milk from spilling to the ground.

"You do...enjoy..._playing_...these naughty games...with me...don't you, Rainbow Dash..." Twilight breathed out in halting tones, as Rainbow Dash began moving her lips up and down Twilight's neck, while making sure they never quite touched the creamy skin beneath them.

"Oh, you know it," Rainbow Dash replied, as she finally decided she'd been denied her most-coveted prize long enough, and bit down softly into Twilight's neck.

Twilight let out a low, gasping moan she pressed her hips back against Rainbow Dash's, even as the rainbow-haired girl pulled hard back on Twilight's waist, pressing their two bodies closely together.

Rainbow lightly licked the spot she'd just marked and placed soft, soothing kisses along the mark. She then whispered the words that always turned Twilight on with their light possessiveness.

"Always remember Twilight...you're _my_ little 'pony'...and I'm going to ride you tonight...all...night...long."

A long, guttural, sensual moan was the only sound heard from Twilight, until she and Rainbow Dash reached her upstairs bedroom, and proceeded to make sweet...and wild...love for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Do you want another/more chapters? Please let me know if you would like to see this continued ^.^


End file.
